


Unknown love

by Lunicwriting



Category: South Park
Genre: Craig being a good fake boyfriend, Crying, M/M, Panic Attack, Temporarily Unrequited Love, but really, cartman being a asshole as usual, craig hates cartman, i have many ideas but idk, kenny being a dirty joker, might only be a one shot, painful, tweek needs a hug and craig is there for him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 06:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13584051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunicwriting/pseuds/Lunicwriting
Summary: A game with the boys from his school change how Tweek feel for Craig. The blonde boy doesn´t understand and feel like he is only in the way from Craig´s happiness.





	1. The start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,  
> This is the first Creek story I'll ever published online and I'm nervous! But I hope you'll like it and I really want to share my works so this is a beginning I guess? Either way, I wanted to make a story where Tweek realize his feeling for Cartman HAHA i joke don´t worry Cartman is already taken... pls don´t hate me...  
> I want to continue this but at the same time I just wanna leave it as a one shot. But if anyone want me to continue then pls make sure to let me know.   
> Well, enough of me rambling, let's jump to the story!

It all started with a game of spin the bottle.

_ Oh my god _

_ Oh my god _

_ Oh my god _

All he could do was to curl together into a ball, his legs held tight against his chest and his arms worked like a chain keeping them from drifting apart. His face were hidden from the world but blonde hair poked in every direction. His shoulders wouldn't stay still no matter how much he tried to force them too, but each time a sniffle escaped they broke out in a more powerful jolt he couldn't stop.

_ Stop _

_ Stop _

_ Stop _

_ Not now… _

He bit his tongue. His eyes were tightly shut and his fingers grounded into his arms. If he just were home, in bed, alone in a room with blocked windows and a blanket. A big blanket to wrap around him and create a safe space for him to allow his to feel like it's okay to cry. But he wasn't at home. He didn't have a big blanket and he couldn't allow tears to seep out.

The thought only made it worse and his shoulders tightened up even more.

“Tweek?”

_ Shit. _

He knew whose voice it was. Just hearing the monotone voice saying his name made everything inside him completely shut down. The shivering shoulders were killed instantly, his eyes opened up and he could see the tears staining his clothes when crashing down.

He doesn't want Craig to see him like this, it's the worst possible scenario, he thought.

“Are you in here?

_ Don't respond. _

“You just disappeared. We're worried, tell me if anything is wrong. Or if Cartman looked at you, I can punch him.”

It actually brought a smile on the crying boy's face. He knew Craig cared about him, couldn't that be enough? He got to spend much time with him and he always showed affection. It should be enough. Tweek opened his mouth and tried out his voice silently to himself as a test to make sure he could manage to talk without breaking down and start bawling, because what would he say? He didn't have a good reason enough for him to be this destroyed.

“U-um.”

Craig's footsteps stopped immediately as he heard his friend's voice.”Tweek? So you are in here,” a relieved voice came out.

“Cr-Craig I'm just taking a break.” His voice held whole.

“Okay. Too much people? You know we can just leave whenever, just let me know.”

This time Craig didn't have right. Sure, there were quite a big group of people in one place but this time he had been okay. “yeah… thanks, Craig.”

The door opened and Tweek heard his friends talking outside.

“Take the time you need, baby. You sure Cartman didn't do anything?”

Tweek closed his eyes, swallowing,” Yeah, I'm sure.”

“I'm gonna punch him anyway.” Craig muttered, still believing he was to blame for making Tweek lock himself in the toilet. He didn't know what he'd done but since it was Cartman he didn't need to be careful when it came to true or false accusations, there was always something he'd done wrong in Craig's mind.

At the sound of the door closing after the boy left, Tweek felt like he couldn't move. Just a few tears ran down his cheek but he brushed them away with a hand, his shoulders felt heavy as if he just had a workout and it was like he didn't know how to move them. With a drained face, Tweek looked up from his knees and at the door that separated the bathroom sink, mirror and shelves from the toilet. It was amazing how just Craig's voice was able to give him some sort of calm, but as his mind continued the fight with bad thoughts.

His body had been curled up on the toilet, but as his arms released their strength bit by bit, his legs felt cramped and wanted to stretch out more, so he let them down on the floor. His head used the wall behind him to rest against.

_ Fucking hell, _ he thought.

Crying at a friend's toilet, over a stupid thing. Pathetic.

He lost time as he sat in there by himself, he guessed it's been about 40 minutes and that it was about time he joined the others again. Craig hadn't checked on him again, probably because he understood Tweek needed time alone and the blonde was thankful for that. The teardrops on his green shirt had disappeared so that'd been a unnecessary worry on his part. Taking a deep breath Tweek stood up from the toilet and flushed once. It just felt weird having been at the toilet and leaving it unflushed, though nobody would believe he'd just spent 40 minutes on a toilet for a poop… Of course they knew something were wrong. If they really asked he could just say he were really constipated or something and then they hopefully wouldn't want to know more. At the sink Tweek washed his face, hoping it would make him look more refreshed or something, as long as it took away some of the swelling around his eyes and red cheeks.

Horrible, Tweek grimaced at his own reflection. He waited a bit more, not completely sure if he had managed to hide the 30 minutes of total break down and then the 10 minutes of lifeless staring at the door. Tweek couldn't stop thinking about the time, how long had he actually been in here? He felt pressure to go out but what if he wasn't ready? A big breath, in and out.

`get it together´ Tweek reached for the door handle and pushed it down, carefully opening the door. In his mind everyone would be standing outside, each with a camera in hand and ready to take a picture of his teared up face. However, no one stood outside the bathrooms door. Tweek could hear talk from where he had left the group. It felt awkward to come out but he couldn't drag on any longer. All he wished for were that he would melt right into the group of friends and everyone acted like he never went away.

With quiet steps, the blonde walked to the room the voices came from. He stopped for a moment before entering.

Nothing had really changed. Everyone nearly sat at the same spots as before, only changing how they sat. Kenny sat leaned against the wall with a magazine in hand, not showing much interest at the discussion happening in the group. Stan sat with his legs straight out and with Kyle's legs on top of his, sitting comfortably close to each other and talking. Clyde was the only one who had gotten himself a chair to sit on backwards, his arms resting on the backrest and his head laid on his arms, underneath him sat Token. Both of them had their attention on Craig and Cartman, arguing, at least Cartman was while Craig just said short sentences to counter what Cartman said. Their argument didn't seem to lead to something big like a fight so Clyde and Token didn't bother tearing them apart and just laughed at how useless Cartman's words seemed to be. Tweek didn't see a place where he could fit in. Sure, the floor were open and big but something made it feel so reserved.

“Tweek.” Craig ignored whatever Cartman said when he saw the quiet boy in the other room. He jumped up to his feet and left Cartman alone,”What the hell, Craig? Don't just ignore me when I'm fucking talking to you.”

Clyde smirked as he saw his friend leave to talk to the smaller boy.”Shut up, Cartman. He's got something else to do.”

Cartman had been too caught up in the one sided argument for noticing Tweek had come back, and just sighed.” Fucking gay…” He shoot Stan and Kyle a glare as well and saw them having their legs over the others,”Oh my god, are you serious? Is this a gay hook-up spot or what?! Get a room for Christ sake!”

Kenny looked up from the magazine,” Jealous?” He smiled mischievously” How about you and I take a swing?”

Cartman glared back at Kenny, furrowed eyebrows at the suggestion.”Kenny, seriously I'm gonna kill you.”

“Sounds hot,” Kenny shrugged before continuing to read the paper nonchalant.

“You're disgusting.”

Craig only stood in front of Tweek,looking down at the boys face and he clearly saw the red underneath his eyes but didn't say anything about it.

“How you feeling,Tweek?”

The blond boy twitched his eyes open and closed, his shoulders tensing up and down,”U-U-Um I'm okay?”

Craig didn't wrap his arms around him, he didn't ask anymore questions in order to force out a genuine answer. All he did was grabbing a hold of Tweeks hand, something he's come to do as a reflex. Tweek almost pulled back a bit when he felt those warm fingers hug his hand tightly.

“Do you want to go home?”

Yes! He didn't want to stay here if he didn't have to. He was tired even though it's just gotten dark outside, meaning the clock were around 8 pm. He just wanted a quiet place with a cup of coffee in his hand and a tv with low volume. But he didn't want Craig to go home, it looked like he had fun, even though Cartman wouldn't leave him alone.

“I might go home but you s-should stay, Craig.” Tweek said.

“Why.” Craig tightened his grip just slightly, like Tweek would run away at any moment.

“You look like you had fun, a-and I don't -NGH-want y-you to stop.” Tweek explained, but when he looked at Craig's face he saw slight irritation.

“Having fun.” Craig repeated the words, as if tasting something he were unfamiliar with,”If you call having Cartman spewing bullcrap everywhere for fun then I guess I'm having the time of my life.”

Craig said with dead tone, still Tweek was able to clearly tell how sarcastic he was.

“Now when you're here I can finally get out.”

Tweek's body got pulled along as the boy in chullo hat began walking to the front door of the house.

“We're leaving.” Craig quickly informed everyone in the room, everyone said bye while wondering where the two boys were going to go, except for Cartman who directly realized his enemy got taken away from him.

“Your parents are home, right?”

Tweek nodded.

The two of them walked down the street from Token's house where they left the other guys. It weren't a long walk from Token to Tweek, probably just 5 or 10 minutes so no one felt like they had to walk quick, instead they probably walked half their usual pace,still linked together by hands swaying restlessly between the two of them. Tweek cursed himself, this was exactly the kind of situation he wanted to avoid today. His heart might not take it and burst and if it out of nowhere were to explode he felt like he had to come up with a good explanation as to why. Tweek held his eyes glued to the ground, his mind were occupied with finding a reason believable enough to trick Craig so he could use it if his heart suddenly decided to give up. Apart from the storm in Tweek's head were the surrounding quiet. Not dead silence, you could hear children laughing, screaming and peoples TVs being turned on with the volume high enough to leak out onto the street. In windows you could see families and friends having a good time going on about their lives. Craig didn't really pay attention to it though, he didn't seem to think about anything as he held Tweek's hand down the street.

He just enjoyed the walk and that was enough.

“Why d-did you want to go.” Tweek asked, still looking down.

“Well, I didn't really feel like hanging out with them if you weren't there. I also hang out with Clyde and Token a lot so it doesn't matter if we don't spend this night together, we can always meet up tomorrow. As for Stan, Kyle and Kenny… well… “ Craig didn't feel like they were friends, but they didn't either mean “nothing”, he just didn't care if they saw each other or not for a few days so he felt no guilt in leaving them, but instead of saying that he jumped over to Cartman,” And Cartman… I said I would hit him so I did.”

Tweek looked up big eyed, Craig calmly continued,” Yeah, as soon I came back from talking with you I punched him.”

“The hell, Craig? No wonder he seemed to upset!”

“Yeah, he didn't like it but he deserved it in one way or another.”

Tweek knew his friend with the chullo hat was strong but that didn't mean he couldn't worry about what Cartman planned in revenge.” He will probably want to give back, you know.”

Craig shrugged,” Yeah, but it felt good.” A small smile spread across.

Tweek knew this wasn't the best moment but he let go of a laugh that bubbled out. He never wanted his "boyfriend" to leave his side, and that's probably why this situation made him feel weird so he laughed. Walking down a street holding hands… Why wasn't this enough? What more did he want?

Craig sneaked at the smaller boy who finally didn't seem so uptight. He wanted to know why Tweek stormed into the bathroom and locked himself in for almost 1 hour, but he felt like the right time would come, and it wasn't now.

They turned up in front of the Tweak residence. Tweek wanted to quickly retire under a blanket and make his lone wish for the past hour come true but his hand were stuck in Craig's.

“Do you want me to come in?” He asked, still wondering if he could be of any help to his friend who had just been crying. A heartbeat doubled at the question and Tweek wondered if he dared to allow him inside right now.

“I- I think- I mean I'll be fine.”

“Sure?” Craig's eyes showed a hit of concern.

Tweek nodded and Craig let go of his hand. Instantly he felt how he missed the warmth it gave him but instead of pulling back his decision to not let Craig in, he said bye.

“Good night.” Craig gave a smile, not long lasting but it was enough.

Tweek opened the door and let himself in, and closed it again.

“Hello, son.” Tweek's dad greeted him, sipping on a cup of coffee as always. The blonde greeted back as he turned to the window beside the door, he saw his friend walk away at his usual speed.

Tweek sighed,” Hi,dad.”

“Did you guys have a fun time tonight?”

“Mm.”

Tweek didn't feel like staying to be questioned by his dad, walking past the couch where his parent sat he went up the stairs. His rooms door stood open wide like it's been waiting for the owner to arrive in a frantic and in need of a warm embrace. The blonde boy closed the door behind him and crawled up in the bed, wrapping the duvet cover around his small frame. He tried steadying his breath and sort out his thoughts.

It was embarrassing. Craig didn't have anything against taking care of him and he knew that, but it still felt weird whenever Tweek was placed as a first priority. He was a guy, sure he probably wasn't the most sane guy but that didn't mean he needed Craig to stop having fun at his expense. It all just ended up making the blonde feel more awkward and feel more useless, a feeling Craig didn't know he's causing

Though, at the same time, it was a happy feeling, knowing he mattered to his friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo hi did you like it? Hope you did because I had really fun writing it! I LOVE SEEING MY BABY BOIS IN PAIN
> 
> Well, let me know if you like it or not by leaving a comment or kudo :)
> 
> bye!


	2. The day after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um... the second chapter?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes it's been a while BUT HEY I'm here with the second chapter!!! 
> 
> This is actually a chapter I had really fun to write, so I hope you like it, too!  
> Took me awhile because I just felt like I couldn't write good but here I am, posting another chapter and planing to write at least two more! (comming soon..... in 2019 jk jk)
> 
> ANYWAY  
> Hope you enjoy the second chapter!

“Hey, Craig!”

A loud voice made Craig stop in his track with Clyde and Token behind him, all three turned around to see a fat boy angrily walk up to them. 

“Why the fuck did you run, huh?! I wasn't finished with you!”

Craig didn't feel like giving the bigger boy any attention but if he didn't say anything he guessed his day wouldn't be easy. 

“ I had something important to do,

Cartman snorted,” Like what? Tweek?”

Clyde quickly interrupted as he saw his friend didn't want to deal with anything Cartman said,” Seriously Cartman, Is it that hard for your tiny brain to comprehend what Craig's saying? Leave him alone.”

Cartman put up his hands in a jokily fashion,”I just wondered, dude. After all-,” Cartman grinned, nothing positive visible on his expression,” Tweek did disappear into the bathroom for, like what? An hour? And right after your gay kiss, wasn't it?”    
Craig was always good at keeping calm and not let much get his pulse up, but Cartman was one of those people he just didn't stand to be around for a long time.

“Was he that horney? Is that why you guys walked home together? to fuck?”

Clyde and Token both looked at their accused friend and then at each other, at the same time as Craig were about to jump on Cartman out of pure disgustment and anger they took a hold of his sleeves, reminding him to stay back. Craig quickly eyed his friends. Sure he didn't want to be held back. Sure, he HAD been throwing a punch at Cartman during their little “friend-meet up” but he wished he'd been throwing a few more while he'd had his chance because the fat boy deserves nothing less.

“Where the hell's your babysitter, Cartman? Isn't it bad to let a big fat baby crawl around without supervision?”

“Okay. Dude.”Clyde decided to block their path to each other. He turned to the clearly upset boy in chullo hat, and tried giving a smile, “ Let's stop this, okay? He isn't worth it, Craig.” 

Craig seemed to be trying to look through his friend but gave up and they met eyes. The boy with red jacket placed a hand on his chest and pushed on, as a way to get him to retire.

The three boys where on their way to leave Catman, who wore a proud face from managing to heat up Craig as they heard Cartman's so-called babysitters voice yell and he immediately sighed.

“CARTMAN! Did you say some shit to Craig again? I can't fucking leave you one minute without you rolling off and shitting on other peoples days!”

Craig's lips pulled up into a smile,the fat boy would for sure get his ass kicked by Kyle, which he was really thankful for. Cartman tried to give Craig the blame but it didn't seem to work, apparently he's learned that Cartman is usually to blame so he doesn't listen to the accusations.  

“When the fuck will that dude give up?” 

Craig wasn't the only one who got affected by Cartman, his friend Clyde walked next to him and grounted. 

“Well, if it's anyone who can get him to shut up it's Kyle.” Token added and all agreed,” But he did have a point, Craig. Why did you hit him? It's not like he did anything out of the usual Cartman-bullshit,”   
Craig shoot Token a stare, and he sighed.

“Well, Tweek... “ Not knowing if he even should bring up Tweek's meltdown at the toilets, he took a moment to think, but since Token and Craig were close friends he didn't feel like he needed to hide it. If they were close friends with him then Tweek's friendship was included. Meaning they wouldn't go around town and spread bad shit concerning the blonde boy, if they knew what was best for them. He decided to leave out all unnecessary detail.

” You know he ran away. I walked after him and he wasn't feeling well and somehow all I could think off was Cartman's dumb face and annoying voice so I punched him, for Tweek. Kind of.” Craig shrugged. The three boys stopped at Token's and Clyde´s locker so they could get their books for the lesson. Craig leaned against a locker while the others opened theirs. 

“What the hell, dude, that makes no sense.” Clyde chuckled.” but I'm not complaining.” 

Craig said nothing back.

That night when he left Tweek at his house he had said everything was okay but it was clearly a lie. It felt like he always worried about the boy, and there was nothing he could do about it. Even when he just wanted to leave Tweek alone and try to not mix himself into Tweek's paranoid world, he would end up spend every moment thinking about how he could make things better, how he could make Tweek stop shaking and relieve his stress.

He knew Tweek's paranoia also affected him; even if he was seen as a emotionless guy that didn't mean he completely was deprived of feelings. He, just as any other, could feel pressure weighing down on him and crack when he couldn't take it. He just made sure no one ever saw his moments of despair, and that lead up to him being called emotionless. 

 

Somehow, after being in a pretended relationship for so long with Tweek, they got to know each other like no one else did. Craig knew he acted like Tweek's support-pilar when the anxiety got to him. That's why everything felt weird when Tweek obviously was in distress last night and didn't let Craig in on the turmoil inside him.

It's not like he  _ had  _ to tell him; Craig didn't  _ have  _ to hear him out on every little thing. Maybe Tweek thought he put too much pressure on Craig by sharing his anxiety-filled thoughts? 

If that really was 's intentions, it 't work. Not knowing how Tweek felt was weighing heavier on Craig than knowing what went on in Tweek's mind. He had thought about calling him, or texting him, after he got home but knowing Tweek could be hard to convince once he set his mind to something, which he clearly had this time, Craig just thought it might not be super important. It might just have been one that would go over after leaving Token's house. Though, it didn't feel like it was “nothing”...

  
  


 

His light had been turned off ever since he finally arrived back to his safe-zone. To hide in his room used to be his first option before, but as time went Craig was the one who was willing to listen to his thoughts and in turn became someone he depended on, but this time the Craig-zone was off limits. Maybe for forever. Or just maybe until his heart and mind would stop fucking him over by still remembering the thing that just happened. 

_ It was so fucking stupid, oh my god _

The tears had stopped some time ago, thankfully, or Tweek would probably stress over the fear of being dehydrated from all the water leaving him and more stress was something he didn't need. 

He kept thinking about how to go on, how to face Craig from now on, knowing it wouldn't be as easy as before. Sure, this isn't the first time he'd been feeling butterflies in his stomach by just being with Craig, after all they had been in a “relationship” for 6 years, spending almost everyday with each other. All those sweet words Craig use to call out to him probably just got to his head, he thought, and all the hand-holding too. 

Tweek had been okay with it though. He never truly questioned where they were in their relationship with each other. Until tonight.

Never, ever, in his fucking life, would Tweek have thought of kissing his “boyfriend”. They had managed to avoid that for 6 years, so he had simply never thought it would happen. Now, however, he knows how easily everything can change and throw him off balance. When all the guys had met up at Token's house they decided to play the most basic teenager-game ever made by humanity;  spin the bottle. Just another version of truth or dare. Even after some people, being Cartman, was against it, calling it “gay” and all other insulting homophobic word his brain could come up with, it happened. First there were just trying questions aimed at the person the bottle landed on. Things like; first crushes and stuff. But when apparently it wasn't enough for Kenny, who said all the questions asked where just something 5 year old girls would ask, so he took it on himself to spice it up. And if you call making Tweek question his sexuality and everything he believed in for “spicing things up” then he definitely did a good job. 

Tweek thought back at the words that put a big lump of butterflies in his stomach, his whole body flooded with lava. The bottle had landed at Craig and all the attention landed on him as well, and of course it was Kenny's turn to ask a question or dare. 

 

_ “Kiss Tweek.” _

 

Tweek had felt how his whole body turned stiff. Craig had looked back at him, nothing much showing on his face.

Craig Tucker leaned in. Tweek was still perplexed over the whole situation when he suddenly was brought back to life when he felt Craig press his lips against his. You know those stories where all first kisses are supposed to be magical? Where the characters feel like they melt into each other and they just  _ know  _ at that moment they belong together, that they want to be together their whole lifes and every problem up to then seems to be nothing of importance anymore? That didn't happen. 

Tweek felt how his heart was about to explode in his chest, his eyes stared in a surprise at Craig who closed his as the kiss happened. It was almost to the point he wanted to retreat. It wasn't a bad feeling though. Even if he might have died from a heart attack, his blood heated up and he could feel a strong jolt through his body, waking up every sleeping cell, every nerv felt powered up to 100 and for a moment it was like the groups eyes watching him worked as gunshots shooting at him. 

Craig touched his shoulder, sending electricity down his arm and he wanted to push away just so Craig wouldn't get burned from the heat filling him. Tweek wondered how long the kiss would go on, but right then a snarky comment ended the moment.

“Holy shit dude, that's totally gay.”  

This might have been the only time Tweek felt like Cartman's comment had saved himself from total self-destruct. Craig opened his eyes, and the first thing he saw was Tweek, staring back at him with complex emotions clearly showing in his eyes, before he withdrew from the kiss.    
Tweeks ears censored out everything Craig said back to Cartman, it was like he got sucked into himself and he didn't know how to communicate. 

It didn't surprise him when Craig noticed the change in Tweek's behaviour, and instead of using words to ask if he was okay, he wrapped an arm around his shoulder and pulled him in, making the blonde lean into his side. 

That movement. That small, easy touch set off an alarm in Tweek's brain. It was the first time he was confused about how to feel. The heatwave washed over his body again and his heartbeat grew faster. Having contact like this usually calmed him down, but now it was Craig who caused the anxiety to grow. Not knowing how to react his mind were set on escape. 

Breaking away from the secure arm Craig had around him, Tweek fled into the bathroom, locking the door behind him before trying to sort out his feelings. With the confused rush of new found emotions his head found itself to feel like it was being crushed with all kinds of different questions, and he quickly surrendered to the answer he'd oppressed.

He loved Craig Tucker.

It wasn't an easy answer to accept. Instead of being relieved that he got an answer, his body only shook more and tears leaked down his cheeks into his lap. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeyyyy cool you made it thought the whole chapter! 
> 
> This was like a "fill-in" from the first chapter, I guess? I'm already planning out the third and forth chapter and THE PAIN IS REAL?? Love giving the character I love pain <3 I have too much power over my own fanfiction... 
> 
> If you want to you can leave a comment with thoughts of this chapter or leave a kudo if you haven't.
> 
> ANYWAY hope you look forward to the third chapter to come out in ... 3-4 monthes?? jk jk I'll post it soon   
> .... :)  
> bye :)


End file.
